


El Sol y La Luna

by Juli_Strehl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli_Strehl/pseuds/Juli_Strehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abigail fue el sol. Tommy la luna.</p><p>Él sonreía como las estrellas. Ella brillaba como un día sin nubes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Sol y La Luna

Él era un rebelde.

Le gustaba leer novelas de argumentos imposibles y el té de manzana, los días nublados y las películas bélicas.

Era la Luna y las estrellas.

Ella era pequeña, delgada y pecosa. Con tendencia a analizar hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Era el Sol y los días sin nubes.

Él se sentaba en la escalinata del parque y dejaba correr el tiempo observando el ir y venir de la gente. Nunca tenía prisa y jamás se le agotaban las sonrisas.

Ella no sabía qué quería ser de mayor.

Un día él se sentó en el sitio de siempre y dejó al lado de sus pies un cartel. Le daba una moneda a quien quisiera contarle algo, lo que fuera, le daba igual.

Así fue como la Luna conoció al Sol.

—¿Quieres contarme algo?

—Mi gato se ha muerto —contestó ella, mirándole con descaro infantil. Tenía los ojos grandes y tristes y las zapatillas llenas de barro.

—¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Ruby.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Abby. Abigail.

—Yo soy Tommy. Encantado, Abby.

Tommy tenía las manos grandes, tiznadas de mina de lápiz. Era muy alto y a su lado Abby parecía aún más menuda y pequeña.

—¿Querías mucho a Ruby?

Abigail asintió y sorbió por la nariz, observando a Tommy con mucha curiosidad. Le gustaban sus rizos rubios, pero no el cardenal, apenas visible, que coronaba la cima de su pómulo derecho.

—¿Por qué tienes eso en la cara?

—Porque me han dado un puñetazo.

—¿Quién?

—Alguien que no me quiere —contestó él, sonriendo.

El sol pensó que la sonrisa de la luna era indestructible.

Él era más frágil de lo que parecía, pero más fuerte de lo que los demás pensaban. Tenía su mundo secreto, donde el dolor y la tristeza no tenían cabida. Era un mundo formado de paletas de colores.

Ella estaba aprendiendo que a veces hay que correr y escapar. Era tan pequeña en comparación al resto del mundo.

Un día Abby trajo un mazo de cartas al parque y Tommy le enseñó a jugar al póquer.

—Creo que de mayor me ganaré la vida siendo jugadora de cartas profesional.

—La vida ya la tienes ganada, nena. Lo que harás será trabajar para tener de qué vivir. Y como eres lista, serás una excelente jugadora de cartas.

Abigail creía en ello, en aquellas palabras, porque la luna nunca mentía. Era misteriosa, pero nunca decía mentiras.

Él se sentía solo a excepción de los días que pasaba junto a Abigail. Ella, una niña pequeña, todavía no sabía lo que era la soledad.

Tommy le enseñó a bailar y le dijo que nunca permitiese que alguien coartase su libertad. Le regaló cintas de música y la convenció que tener otro gato no iba a ser malo, ni pondría triste a Ruby.

Abigail le dio calor. El del sol en verano y el del fuego en invierno. Le dio su amor incondicional.

—Tommy, ¿es verdad que se te puede romper el corazón?

—Claro, porque está hecho de papel, como el Origami.

Y le mostró como se hacía una grulla de papel.

Él era la luna del parque y la sonrisa de las estrellas. Era frágil pero fuerte y un día el corazón se le rompió en miles de pedazos.

Ella era el sol. Doce años de soles, pantalones cortos en días sin nubes y jerseys de lana en invierno. Era joven e inexperta, y también muy lista.

Creció y se hizo mayor.

Él se fue. Veinte lunas rotas. Veinte años a solas. Ni siquiera el sol pudo hacer que la grulla de su corazón siguiera batiendo las alas.

Abigail fue el sol. Tommy la luna.

Él sonreía como las estrellas. Ella brillaba como un día sin nubes.


End file.
